vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossovers
A Crossover Episode is the placement of two or more shows combining the characters, settings or universe into a single episode conjoined with either a spin-off or an entirely different series. In this case, is the spin-off of the as The Original family was associated with the parent show, until the storyline developed and The Originals had succeeded with their own show. For a list of actors/actresses who appeared in TVD/TO and another show/film see: Cast Crossovers. Several Crossover episodes have occurred during the previous seasons. They are listed in chronological order. Aired The Originals The Vampire Diaries, 4x20. ''This episode is the official Pilot to The Originals. Klaus returns to New Orleans until he discovers his unborn child, his former protégé, now king of New Orleans, and his families' deep buried secrets. ;Crossover Characters *Marcel Gerard *Sophie Deveraux *Camille O'Connell *Thierry Vanchure *Diego *Jane-Anne Deveraux *Agnes ---- Bloodletting ''The Originals, 1x07. ''Tyler visits New Orleans, intent on gaining his vengeance on Klaus and killing his unborn child. ;Crossover Characters *Tyler Lockwood ---- The River in Reverse ''The Originals, 1x08. ''Tyler continues with his plans, until obstacles destroy his path and is ultimately thrown in The Garden. ;Crossover Characters *Tyler Lockwood ---- 500 Years of Solitude ''The Vampire Diaries, 5x11. ''The parent show's hundredth episode; Katherine is deteriorating though Klaus and Rebekah decide to visit. Rebekah has an encounter with Matt, Klaus had his wish with Caroline and Elijah appears as Katherine's hallucination. ;Crossover Characters *Niklaus Mikaelson *Rebekah Mikaelson *Elijah Mikaelson ---- Red Door ''The Originals, 2x05. We finally learn the origins of Tatia, a Petrova Doppelgänger who has a history with the Original family. She was mentioned in Season 2, 3 and 4 of TVD. Tatia's flashback sheds light on how the mythology we knew as viewers was all lies. ;Crossover Characters * Tatia ---- Moonlight on the Bayou The Vampire Diaries, 7x14, This is part of a two hour crosssover with The Originals. Stefan visits New Orleans to seek safe haven from a hunter named Rayna Cruz. ;Crossover Characters * Niklaus Mikaelson ---- A Streetcar Named Desire The Originals, 3x14, This is part of a two hour crossover with . Stefan visits New Orleans to seek safe haven from a hunter named Rayna Cruz. ;Crossover Characters * Stefan Salvatore * Rayna Cruz ---- Behind the Black Horizon The Originals, 3x17, the kidnapping of Freya is instrumental in leading Elijah and Finn to their once home - Mystic Falls - to rescue her, and once there, they had a run in with the reluctant sheriff's deputy; Matt Donovan. ;Crossover Characters * Matt Donovan ---- Voodoo in My Blood The Originals, 4x08, Alaric visited New Orleans to give Klaus one of The Hollow's bones, and helps Elijah and Marcel to find the other bones. ;Crossover Characters * Alaric Saltzman ---- The Feast of All Sinners The Originals, 4x13, Hayley got Hope to attend Alaric and Caroline's school of magic. Alaric and Hayley talk about Hope's future. ;Crossover Characters * Alaric Saltzman ---- Where You Left Your Heart The Originals, 5x01, Dorian Williams appeared at the The Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted, while Caroline Forbes visited Klaus. ;Crossover Characters * Caroline Forbes * Dorian Williams ---- What, Will, I, Have, Left The Originals, 5x06, Caroline Forbes met and traveled with Klaus to help him find Hope who ran away with Roman. ;Crossover Characters * Caroline Forbes ---- The Tale of Two Wolves The Originals, 5x12, will feature Alaric Saltzman.https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/932515157841920000 ;Crossover Characters * Alaric Saltzman ---- Unknown Season 5 Episodes The Originals, Unknown Season 5 Episodes, will feature Josie and Lizzie Saltzman.https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/932517246265466880 ;Crossover Characters * Josie Saltzman * Lizzie Saltzman References See also Category:The Vampire Diaries television series Category:The Originals television series Category:Episodes stuff Category:Lists Category:Crossover Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Four Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Five Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Seven Category:The Originals Season One Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Season Three Category:The Originals Season Four Category:The Originals Season Five